Sonnet 29
by jhisk
Summary: Bakura thinks about his life. has yaoi. BxS


A/N: so we were analyzing William Shakespeare's 29th sonnet and my Mommy, seto, and daddy, bakura., crossed my mind so I wrote this.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nuff said. TT

SONNET 29

_When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes, _

I have been a vile in the nation and I will always be. I will never belong with them, I will never have my feet wiped, and I will continue to steal, as the fate has robbed me from my life.

_I all alone beweep my outcast state _

I have walked here all alone, no one to push me when I lose all hope. I am here, with no one to talk to.

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries _

I have questioned Ra and prayed but only before I realized that every gods has forsaken me, ignoring my cries. I am here, suffering by myself. Bearing my problems and seeking the vengeance that lies on my shoulders. I am the god only I can stir my wheel.

_And look upon myself and curse my fate, _

I am Akifa, the king of thieves, and I will always be. Fate kicked me where I stand while people pushed me deeper at the depths of hell. I can never change what happened before and I can never forget what brought me here. I curse my fate yet I have someone to blame, and those people must dearly pay.

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope, _

If had been different and filled with hope? Would I still be standing here at this moment, pondering and burning with envy?

_Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd, _

I'm on the ground crawling, yet him, that pharaoh, walks above his people's heads. He is surrounded by people, ready to die for him. Yet he is the reason why I'm here, he was the one who kicked me here.

_Desiring this man's art and that man's scope, _

All I can do to at least satisfy my need for vengeance, even for just a moment, is to steal what shiniest possessions they have. After all, they have no business having everything while others have nothing.

_With what I most enjoy contented least; _

Yet even when new golds and gems I carried, I still find no peace. A burden that keeps me bounded by hate and self pity. I know I can never find peace.

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising, _

Sometimes I find hating myself reasonable. If I had been strong enough, I would have had a better life. If…

_Haply I think on thee, and then my state, _

Then; after all this pondering and depressing thoughts, my mind crosses your beautiful face, and I can't help but smile.

_Like to the lark at break of day arising _

The day that you came to my life I started to live again. Alive and well, smiling and feeling, loving and being loved. You are my dawn, the beautiful start after I woke up from my terrible nightmare.

_From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate; _

Every time I held you in my arms I know that I'm holding the most precious treasure that ever graced this world. And even if I am seldom with you, we are together all the time.

_For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings _

For our love we both took big risk, and you even betrayed your god, your pharaoh, your blood, just to be with me. And every time I see your smiling face, I just know that you are mine and I am yours, that's all we'll ever need.

_That then I scorn to change my state with kings. _

And with you, I would not trade my place with a pharaoh even a god. For when I stare at you azure blue eyes I know I am at paradise, for you are the most precious treasure that anyone can ever hold. And I will never let you go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Did you like that fluffy thing?

There's a possibility that I'll write a second chapter, though I'm pretty contented when I reread this, I was half asleep when I typed this and it was school day, it was only 3 days after before I reread this and I don't think that it will need a second chapter neh? But it's all up to you I'll wite more if you want me too.

This is Dedicated to my Mommy Seto and Daddy Bakura! I love them for adopting me! Ain't they the most gorgeous pair ever?

Did you think that my Daddy was way ooc here?

Anyway those who like yami/seto pairings give my other fic a look, it's called lamenting memories the author is black widows, yup that's also me, okay thank you. I know it's bad to promote other fics… sorry… TT


End file.
